


(It Wouldn't Be) Christmas Without You

by DemigodNamedAthena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The gang gets together for the holigays, it's very soft, no beta we die like men, this is a gift for my lovely friend Ang!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodNamedAthena/pseuds/DemigodNamedAthena
Summary: “The family reunion is happening without me? How rude.” The two brothers pulled away to see Roman in the door, hair curled in an artful crown of curls and makeup flawless. His eyes were soft, however, and Logan opened an arm for his twin so he could be part of the hug as well. They stayed wrapped up into each other’s arms for a moment longer before pulling away, the others in the room politely ignoring the dampness around their eyes. For a family that spent so much time together as children, a month without seeing each other was too long, let alone two years.Or;The holidays can be stressful, but time with family is all that really matters
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	(It Wouldn't Be) Christmas Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwkwardAngie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAngie/gifts).



The smell of coffee steered Logan into the kitchen and a smile stretched the sleepy muscles of his face at the sight of his NASA mug already on the counter, filled with the dark drink and little spirals of steam clueing him into how fresh it was. If coffee was in the mug, then that meant that-

“Logan!” Patton’s happy chirp was the only warning Logan got before he had an armful of a warm Patton, his smile so bright Logan would’ve spotted it in the dead of night. 

“Good morning, my dear,” Logan greeted with a smile of his own. Patton was wearing his cat onesie, and the soft fabric against Logan’s arms was making him want to pull Patton back to bed and stay huddled under the covers with him for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do that. 

(Not today, at least, but both of their schedules were clear tomorrow and Logan saw no harm in relaxing with his love. They deserved a day together.)

Patton pressed up on his tip toes and Logan took the hint, leaning his head down to meet Patton’s lips in a tender kiss. Patton tasted like vanilla creamer and his lips were warmer than usual from the hot coffee. His lips turned into a playful pout when Logan pulled away but he let Logan grab his mug from the counter without protest before dragging him over to the tree in the corner of their small apartment. It was a small little thing, the top of the tree a good two feet away from their ceiling, but it was wrapped lovingly in colorful lights and the branches were laden with memories in the shape of ornaments. 

The space under the tree was rather sparse, only four presents set on the skirt of the tree, but the colorful wrapping paper seemed to fill the space just as well. Patton pulled him down onto their couch before darting over to the tree and grabbing all four gifts. Logan took a sip of his coffee and made a happy sound at the smooth roast rolling over his tongue and down his throat, warming him against the slight chill in the room. Patton sat down next to him and the hand that found its way into his warmed him better than the coffee. 

Patton pulled his legs up to sit on top of them and then fixed his bright blue eyes on Logan. 

“Would you like to open our gifts at the same time, or one by one?”

Patton hummed and then said, “You go first, then I’ll open mine. That way I can see if you like it.”

“Patton, anything from you is something I would appreciate. I am certain that you have put thought and care into these gifts, and I will love them.” Logan said all of this matter of factly, because that’s what they were. Facts. But Patton’s eyes took on a slight sheen and Logan realized that perhaps he had edged into emotional territory.

“Aw, Logan.” Patton said, voice breaking slightly but smile bright as he squeezed his hand. They stared at each other for a moment, the whole apartment warm with love and domesticity, and then Patton gestured to the gifts. “Open yours, Lo.” 

“As you wish.”

**~~~**

“Roman, stop primping and get your ass down here!”

“Darling, you always complain when I’m getting ready and then you’re always pleased with the results and then you almost make us late anyway with your admiration. So just let me do my thing, and we’ll both be happy.”

Virgil swore under his breath and continued pacing the living room. It wasn’t long until his fiance’s footsteps were pounding down the stairs, and Virgil looked up from the ground with a  _ “Fucking finally.”  _ hanging off his tongue. The words died where they were when Roman came into sight, his long red skirt sweeping behind him as he jumped the last step.

“Jesus, Princey, you tryna kill me?” Virgil muttered, feeling his face heat up as he looked at Roman.

“What was that, dearheart? Do my eyes deceive me, or are you blushing? Do you like my outfit, Virgil?”

_ Ass.  _ Virgil thought, not unkindly. He hated to give Roman the satisfaction of being right, but he looked  _ very  _ good. The skirt barely touched his knees in the front but brushed the ground behind him in the back, the silky red fabric contrasting brilliantly with the honey colored skin of Roman’s legs. His black skirt was tucked into the skirt and Virgil’s eyes went right to Roman’s exposed collarbones and shoulders. Suddenly, his mouth was very dry.

“You look hot as hell, not that you needed me to tell you that. But we’re still going to be  _ late.”  _

Roman looked away from the mirror that he was checking his hair in to look at his fiance, his face softening into something tender that did funny things to Virgil’s chest.

“We’re just going over to my brother’s house, Virgil. He won’t mind if we’re late. He grew up with me, I was late every day of my life.” 

“But this is our first time going over for Christmas, and he’ll think it’s rude if we’re late!” Virgil snapped, resisting the urge to fiddle with the sleeves of his blazer. Roman crossed the space between them in three easy strides and cupped his face in his hands, smoothing his thumbs across Virgil’s cheekbones.

“My love, relax. It will all go well, I promise. It’s my family and our friends, and you’ve met everyone but Damien before.” Roman leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Virgil’s forehead, feeling how his fiance softened under the touch.

“If you got lipstick on my forehead, I’ll kill you.” Virgil said, his tone holding only half the amount of venom he meant to put in it and coming out helplessly besotted instead. Goddamnit. Roman smiled and Virgil couldn’t help but mirror it.

“I’d like to see you try.” Roman laughed, not deterred in the slightest by the way the shorter man glared up at him. “Besides, if you kill me then we’ll  _ really  _ be late.”

He’s still laughing as they lock the door behind them and slip into the car, gifts safely in the back and Virgil fighting to keep his smile hidden as they back out of the driveway. Roman’s hand covers his, his fingers tracing against the ring on Virgil’s index finger.

They are only twelve minutes behind schedule.

**~~~**

Emile’s not really sure what he was expecting when he heard a litany of swear words from their kitchen, but this was not it.

“Sweetheart?”

Remy turns around, still muttering words that wouldn’t be appropriate for the ears of any of Remy’s students, and Emile has to stifle a giggle. 

“Don’t say a word,” Remy commands, dusting the flour off his hair with little success. He’s already removed his sunglasses and the rings of clean skin around his eyes make him look like a strange raccoon. Emile unsuccessfully disguises another laugh as a cough. 

“Rems...how?” Emile asks, stepping forward to help dust off his husband’s face, the flour swirling around the two of them with each swipe. Remy’s mouth twists and he glares at the counter.

“I had a bowl of all my dry ingredients and I was  _ trying _ to add the bowl of flour in and it all came out at once.” He gestures at his dusty face and now-white shirt. “This is proof that flour is a bitch and an attack on my honor.”

Emile smiled softly at him as he wiped the last streak off Remy’s face. “I’ll fight the flour for you, babe. How about I finish this up and you go hop in the shower? You look like a grandpa in a 20-year-old’s clothes.” Remy nodded and pressed his powdery lips to Emile’s in a quick kiss before sauntering off to the bathroom. 

“Try not to burn my cake!” He called over his shoulder and Emile shook his head before turning to the mess of the kitchen.

45 minutes later had the cake rising steadily in the oven and Emile drying off the last of the dishes and humming Peace and Love to himself. His husband was leaning against the doorway, a soft smile curling across his face as he watched the love of his life dance around their kitchen, a little dab of chocolate frosting on his cheek and the crinkle at the corner of his eyes that always appeared when he smiled. He needed to go get dressed and finish his make-up, and soon, but for now he was content to bask in the warmth of their shared home.

**~~~**

“Okay but-”

“Patton, for the last time, under no circumstances would I enter my brother’s house wearing a unicorn onesie.”

“But Lo! You look so cute in it.” Patton’s eyes were twinkling with mischief and Logan sighed as he turned the car off.

“Can you imagine Roman’s reaction? I’d never hear the end of it.”

Patton giggled, undoing his seatbelt and twisting in his seat to fetch the gifts encased in shiny wrapping paper from the backseat. “You’re right, but it certainly would make for a memorable Christmas.”

Leaves crunched under their feet as they walked up the drive to the yellow door, Logan knocked twice and barely had to wait before Emile Picani threw the door open.

“Logan! Patton! Come in, come in,” The therapist ushered the two into the warm house, bubbly attitude making even Logan smile.

“Is that my little brother?” A voice called from the kitchen, and a moment later Damien Prince poked his head out from the doorway, a rare genuine smile making him look years younger. His one green eye was accentuated by eyeliner today, and Logan couldn’t help but be proud of how far hi brother had come in accepting his face.

“Merry Christmas, Dee.” Logan greeted, shrugging his jacket off as Patton scampered over to the tree to place their gifts. Remy appeared behind Damien, his yellow tinted sunglasses in place along with his signature smirk.

“Gurl, it’s been too long!” Remy crossed the room to hug Patton first, allowing Damien to sweep his brother into a hug.

“It really has been too long,” Damien said, voice against Logan’s ear. He held his older brother a little tighter and nodded in agreement.

“The family reunion is happening without me? How rude.” The two brothers pulled away to see Roman in the door, hair curled in an artful crown of curls and makeup flawless. His eyes were soft, however, and Logan opened an arm for his twin so he could be part of the hug as well. They stayed wrapped up into each other’s arms for a moment longer before pulling away, the others in the room politely ignoring the dampness around their eyes. For a family that spent so much time together as children, a month without seeing each other was too long, let alone two years.

Roman stepped back, reaching for the hand of the man who trailed behind him.

“Dee, this is Virgil, my fiance.”

“It’s good to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much about you.” Virgil held his hand out for Damien to shake, only a slight tremble to his fingers. Damien eyed the hand for a moment before reaching out and pulling Virgil into a hug instead.

“Anyone who can make my brother smile like that is welcome in my home.”

Virgil froze momentarily before leaning into the hug, ignoring Patton’s hushed  _ awww _ as some anxious part of his brain quieted. Damien released Virgil and turned to the room.

“Who’s ready to eat?”

**~~~**

Dinner was a joyful affair, with Logan and Damien regaling Virgil with stories of Roman’s childhood while Roman squaked and spluttered. Virgil’s sides hurt from laughter by the time they got to dessert; a delicious chocolate cake that Remy and Emile had brought over.

(“Remy, this is marvelous. Was it hard to make?” Logan asked, cutting himself another slice of the dessert.

“Don’t ask,” Remy glowered, swatting Emile’s arm when the therapist snorted into his drink.)

Patton was equally delighted by stories of baby Logan, but he had already met his boyfriend’s family, having the advantage of living nearer than Virgil and Roman. Remy was one of Damien’s closest friends, the first to make him feel like there was something worth staying in this small town for after his brothers left. They had met at work, Damien had accepted the post of drama teacher at a local middle school and Remy had been determined to make friends with the man his students loved so much. Damien had slowly built a friendship was the sassy man and his husband, and as the years passed, he started to think of them as family in the same way he did with Logan and Roman. 

Everyone was gathered around the tree, and Roman’s cheeks were slightly flushed from the cup of eggnog in his hand. Damien was reaching for the first gift under the tree when Logan stopped him, rising from his place next to Patton and awkwardly standing in front of everyone.

“Sorry all, I don’t mean to interrupt but I had something I wanted to say. This has been the most memorable, wonderful day. I’ve loved being surrounded by family, friends that count as family, and some that will be family soon,” He nodded to Virgil at the last sentence before looking over at Patton. “Roman and Dee know how important family is to me, and lately I’ve been feeling like my family has gotten a little bit bigger. Patton, you mean so much to me. From the day I met you, you've turned my world upside down and made me feel things that I honestly thought I had forgotten how to feel. You make my life brighter, and I never want to be without you.” He got down on one knee, reaching into the pocket of his slacks as Patton looked on with tears streaming down his face.

“Patton Sanders, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

It was as if the whole room inhaled. There was a laser focus on Logan, hand outstretched to Patton, who was crying as he pressed his hands against his mouth.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Logan,” Patton cried, flinging himself forward towards his boyf-  _ fiance-  _ and kissing all over his face.

“Oh thank goodness, I can’t imagine how awkward this would’ve been if he had said no,” Damien commented, tone dry even as he dried his eyes on the edge of his sweater.

“Shut up, Dee,” Roman said, openly crying as Virgil rubbed his back.

“I’m sorry to commandeer Christmas, but I just didn’t want to go another day without telling Patton how I felt, and here, surrounded by family? It felt right.” Logan pressed a kiss to the top of Patton’s head and smiled, his face one of pure joy. 

Eventually, everyone would settle down and gifts would be exchanged. Patton would curl into Logan’s side as everyone tore paper off of boxes and expressed their gratitude for the presents. Roman would break out the eggnog and Emile would start singing carols, which resulted Roman and Dee to have a riff off while the others watched and cheered them on. The night would continue in the warmth of a home filled with love, and there would be some happy tears shed when the night finally came to an end.

But for now, Logan kissed his fiance and slipped the ring on his finger, letting his head fill with a contented buzz as his heart was filled to bursting with love.

And, really, isn’t that what the holiday season is all about?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holigays everyone! Whether or not you're celebrating this year, I hope the end of 2019 treats you well! Remember that you are loved beyond belief 💜  
> This is a gift for my wonderful friend Ang, I hope you like it! Go follow him on [Tumblr](https://awkwardangie410.tumblr.com/), his art is absolutely gorgeous.  
> Peace!  
> -Athena


End file.
